


What Happens in the Dark

by xingdom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingdom/pseuds/xingdom
Summary: Prompto convinces Ignis for a quick round of late-night sex. Noctis isn't as hard of a sleeper as they assume.





	What Happens in the Dark

Once Prompto hears the telltale sign of Gladio’s light snoring, he goes into action.

 

Up until this night, they’d been camping for nearly a week as they knocked out all the daemon hunts they were paid to do. Camping is never a pleasant thing for Prompto, considering his aversion to insects, but lately, it had become a bit more frustrating.

 

After some late-night heart-to-hearts, Prompto and Ignis had commenced… a relationship? It’s something they want to keep just between them until they’ve delivered Noctis to Altissia, but they’ve had less and less time to act on it as they’ve been saving money for their journey.

 

Being around each other constantly, things progress quickly into sexual acts within a couple of weeks into their secret relationship. In fact, the very first time the four of them stayed in a hotel and had enough to afford two rooms, the night ended with Ignis pounding Prompto into the mattress, one hand covering his mouth as not to alert the shield and prince sleeping in the next room. Since then, they’ve taken every opportunity they have alone to be intimate, but as their funds ran low, separate hotel rooms became a thing of the past.

 

Tonight, they’d finally had enough in their budget to afford a decent hotel room, but unfortunately the only room available was a queen room with two queen beds placed side by side. Sure, it’s nice to sleep in real bed after so long, but it’s been a long time since he’s been able to do more than steal a quick kiss from Ignis. He needs **more**.

 

Noctis had drifted off over half an hour ago, so once Prompto’s sure Gladio’s asleep, he rolls over to his right side to face Ignis’ sleeping figure and kisses his neck. He leaves a trail of light kisses starting at Ignis’ jaw all the way down to his collarbone. At this point, Ignis stirs, so Prompto moves closer to him and settles his left leg between Ignis’ legs so that he’s lying half on top of him.

 

“Prompto?” Ignis’ momentary confusion is kissed away as Prompto grinds his already half-hard cock into the older man’s thigh. “We can’t,” Ignis whispers once Prompto pulls back for air. “Just a few more weeks, and-“

 

“Duuuuude, I can’t wait a few more weeks. I need you to fuck me, like, right now.” Prompto’s left hand disappears under Ignis’ shirt to flick over his nipple. Ignis’ breath hitches, and Prompto can feel his boyfriend’s cock twitch against his thigh.

 

“The others.” Ignis glances at the other bed, but the presence of the other men doesn’t seem to truly bother him as his hands slide down Prompto’s back and into his sweatpants to squeeze his bare ass.

 

Prompto grinds harder into Ignis. “I’ll be quiet.” He captures Ignis’s lips into a slow, languid kiss. Despite his promise to be quiet, he can’t help the moans that Ignis coaxes out as his middle finger brushes over his entrance. Eager to progress, Prompto raises his hips slightly so that he can grab the small bottle of travel lube he stowed away in the pocket of his sweatpants.

 

“Eager, are we?” Ignis asks as the lube is pressed into his hand, but he complies and uncaps the bottle to slick up his fingers.

 

Prompto half-shrugs. “Yeah, well, Gladio’s not as deep of a sleeper as Noct, so I’m kinda in a hurr- Ah, fuck!” Ignis shushes him as presses a finger in him. “Gotta warn a guy, Iggy.”

 

“My apologizes.” Ignis swipes his tongue across his bottom lip as he watches Prompto bite back his moans as he’s being fingered. When Ignis is sure Prompto can take another, he adds another finger and searches for the blonde’s prostate. It’s an awkward angle, but he manages to find the bundle of nerves that makes Prompto gasp.

 

“F-fuck, Iggy. Please just fuck me. I can take it.”

 

Ignis runs his middle finger over Prompto’s prostate one more time before he pulls his fingers out. “Pants off,” he commands. As best as he can under the bedsheets, Prompto pushes his sweatpants down his hips and kicks them off to the bottom of the bed. After that, he helps Ignis do the same and takes the opportunity to take back the bottle of lube and slick up Ignis’ fully-stiff dick.

 

Ignis knows his lover well enough to hold a hand over Prompto’s mouth as the younger man straddles Ignis’ waist and uses his hand to guide Ignis inside of him. The hand doesn’t do much to muffle Prompto’s wanton moan as he slowly takes Ignis all the way to the hilt, but both of them are past caring.

 

When Prompto seems to have some kind of control over his voice, Ignis removes his hand and brings the other down for a kiss. Once Prompto loosens up a bit, Ignis lifts Prompto’s hips up a little so that he can shallowly thrust up into him. Prompto emits a content sigh and pulls away so that he can rest his head on Ignis’ pillow. The royal advisor’s arm snake around Prompto’s waist so that he can hold him place as he starts to fuck him in earnest.

 

The creaking of the bed leaves no secret as to what they’re doing, but over the squeaks and the their harsh breathing, Prompto can still hear the shield snoring, so he feels a little bold and lets a string of curses tumble out of his mouth.

 

Though the position is intimate, it doesn’t allow Ignis much movement, so the older man pulls out and instructs Prompto to lie on his side so that he can enter him from behind. Prompto does as he’s told and pulls his pillow under his head to rest comfortably on his side. His half-lidded eyes glance over at the other bed and instead of the two sleeping forms he expects to find, he sees his best friend staring back, his eyes wide.

 

Prompto’s breath hitches and he waits for the noise that indicates Ignis has noticed their audience, but without his glasses in the dark room, Ignis doesn’t seem to realize as he lifts Prompto’s leg and reenters him.

 

In this situation, Prompto thinks it should be easy to say ‘hey, Noct is totally awake’ or Noctis could make some sort of indication that he’s watching them, but both of them appear to be shell shocked. And though Prompto thinks he should probably feel completely mortified that his best friend is watching him have sex, surprisingly, it makes him feel… even more turned on?

 

He licks his dry lips and pushes his hips back in rhythm with Ignis’. From this angle, his prostate is being hit on nearly every thrust and he can’t help the low moans that escape his throat. He starts up the cursing again, mostly because the pace that Ignis is fucking him at is quickly pushing him to the edge, but a little of it is also for Noctis.

 

He knows Ignis is close when a hand starts to circle and play with his nipples and Ignis breathes out “Touch yourself” into Prompto’s hair. Prompto nods and moves his hand to his dick. The bedsheets, by some miracle, are still covering them, but there’s no mistake what Prompto is doing as he smears his precum over the head of his dick and starts to jerk himself off. Noctis’ expression hasn’t changed much, but his eyes do flick down to the movement and back up to lock with Prompto’s.

 

The only warning Prompto gets is a quiet, strangled moan, and Ignis is cumming inside of him, his pace slowing as he rides out his orgasm. The feeling of Ignis finishing in him tips him over the edge and his grip on Ignis’ cock tightens as he cums onto his hand and on the sheets.

 

By the time both of them have come down, Noctis has turned onto his back and closes his eyes as not to alert his retainer. They both take turns in the bathroom to clean up (Prompto taking a little longer to freak out about what just happened) and kiss for a little bit once they’re back in bed.

 

“Gladio sleeps a bit deeper than I thought,” Ignis comments once they’ve pulled away, not wanting to get caught in the morning.

 

Prompto turns on his side again and finds that Noctis is looking at him again, smirking this time. Prompto rolls his eyes and discretely flips him off. “Haha, yeah. Thank the Six for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You should get some work done today.
> 
> Me, to me: Write porn.


End file.
